


You Shall Drip Rubies

by mydnyghtamethyst



Category: Max and Ruby (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Grits for breakfast, I just ruined your childhood, I was young, Leave Max alone!, NickJr, Ruby is a bitch, Tea Parties, cartoons, free - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydnyghtamethyst/pseuds/mydnyghtamethyst
Summary: A normal day with Max & Ruby ends in a not so normal way.This piece is 13 years old. Don't judge me.





	You Shall Drip Rubies

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this piece is 13 years old. I did edit spelling and grammar mistakes though.

The sun shone brightly thru Max's bedroom window. He heard a vivacious Cardinal outside, on a nearby branch. Max lied there thinking of all the wonderful adventures he would have with his fire truck and pirate sword today. All of a sudden he heard that wretched girl calling for him.

"Max. It's time to get up. We have a very busy day today." His older sister Ruby appeared in the doorway of his bedroom. "Come on Max. Let's get you dressed." Ruby went to Max's closet and pulled out a pair of pants and an itchy sweater that his grandma knitted for him, which he hated. Why couldn't he ever dress himself?

They went downstairs to the kitchen. "Eggs," Max said.

"No Max. I didn't make eggs. I made some nice grits." Ruby helped Max into his chair and set a bowl of grits in front of him.

Max frowned down at the bland breakfast food. Then glared at Ruby. "Strawberries!" Max cried as he ran to the open refrigerator. He grabbed the juiciest, plumpest berry and began munching away, the sticky red juice dripping down his furry chin.

"Max, what are you doing? Those are for strawberry shortcake when Valerie and Louise come over."

"Strawberries." Max pouted.

"You can have all the strawberries you like when it is time to eat strawberry shortcake, Max." Ruby took the sweet red berry from him and dropped it onto the trash can.

Max wanted strawberries now, not with strawberry shortcake. More than that he did not want to eat that gloppy mush that sat in his favorite blue bowl at the kitchen table. When Ruby's back was turned, occupied with another task he open a nearby drawer and emptied the contents of the bowl into it. "Done." beamed Max with a wide grin.

"Good Job Max." Just then they both heard the doorbell. They scurried to the front door. "Hello, Valerie. Hello Louise." Ruby greeted her friends.

"Hi, Ruby," Louise said.

"What are we going to do today?" Valerie asked.

"I thought we could have a tea party," Ruby responded.

Max harumphed. They were always having tea parties and he would likely be suffered to "attend."

The group migrated to the backyard. Max spotted one of his many robots instantly and began running towards it. Ruby laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Max, you know the table is over here." Max's smile faded as his older sister lead him to the left, where the fancy tea table was.

At least the tea was real. Max downed his tea in one big gulp. He held out his cup. "More tea."

"No Max. You are not supposed to drink your tea that fast. You only get one cup of tea at a tea party." Max tried to slip out of his chair. "Max," Ruby warned. "No one leaves a tea party until all the guests have finished."

Max sat there listening to all their pointless prattle. He looked over at his robot. The robot seemed to frow without someone to play with it. Max managed to sneak away and retrieve it. "Robot!" Max shouted as he returned to the table. The girls gasped.

"No Max! Robots are **Never** allowed at tea parties. You can play with him when the tea party is over."

"Robot"

"No." Ruby took the toy from his and placed it back on the lawn. Max glowered at Ruby. Why was it always what she wanted?

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Max was in his room finally by himself. He was running his tiny cars over the rug that looked like a town when Ruby can in. "Alright, Max, time to get you into your PJs so you can go to sleep. How about these ones?"

They had stupid cats on them and worse were way itchy. Max crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

"Yes, Max. Uncle Herbert gave them to you for your birthday."

"No." he protested again.

"Max wear them." Ruby was coming towards his with the footies unzipped, ready to wrestle his into them. Max kicked Ruby is the knee."Owe! Max, why did you kick me?"

"Bitch." He picked up his fire truck and slapped her in the face with it. Then he started to beat her with it screaming "NO NO NO!" Ruby got up and ran out of the room and down the hall. She was pouring blood. Max pushed her and she tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap. Max watched her for about five minutes, but she didn't move. Max breathed a sigh of relief. "Free."


End file.
